


Make Room For Me

by guilty_pleasures_abound



Series: First of His Kind [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adult Dib (Invader Zim), Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Established Relationship, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_pleasures_abound/pseuds/guilty_pleasures_abound
Summary: Dib was always a freak. Not in the way everyone claimed he was—aliens werereal, goddamnit, it wasn't his fault people were too stupid to believe what was right in front of their own eyes—but that didn't negate the fact that his first thought upon rediscovering his old X-Scope goggles in the bottom of a desk drawer was how hot it would be to watch himself fuck Zim with them on.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: First of His Kind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611292
Comments: 13
Kudos: 282





	Make Room For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all remember Dark Harvest, and Dib's x-ray goggles. I couldn't ignore their potential.
> 
> This is a sequel to Cold War Pacts in the loosest of terms, and honestly this might just become a porn series that builds off the Irken biology laid down in that fic and this one. Time will tell.

Dib was always a freak. Not in the way everyone claimed he was—aliens were _real_ , goddamnit, it wasn't his fault people were too stupid to believe what was right in front of their own eyes—but that didn't negate the fact that his first thought upon rediscovering his old X-Scope goggles in the bottom of a desk drawer was how hot it would be to watch himself fuck Zim with them on.

So yeah, okay, maybe he was a freak. But to be fair, Zim was a freak too, his nemesis-turned-partner giving a hearty laugh when presented with the idea.

"Request granted, Dib-beast. On one condition." His lips pulled back from his zipper-like teeth in a mischievous smile. "We rig these things to record."

God, Dib loved this ridiculous little alien madman, he really did. Eleven year old him would be horrified.

"I think that can be arranged."

It was a fairly simple process, updating the X-Scope to have recording capabilities, and it made Dib kind of wonder why he hadn't thought of that years ago; it would have been so efficient to capture evidence that Zim was an alien. Zim was lucky Dib wasn't interested in exposing him anymore.

Well. Not interested in exposing his true identity to the world, at any rate. Exposing his inhuman, fascinating Irken body to Dib's gaze and hands and mouth, however... that was a different story.

It was something he took great enjoyment in doing when the X-Scope was ready to go, though he kept them off and pushed to the back of his head for that part of the afternoon. He didn't need the X-Scope to appreciate peeling Zim's pink tunic up and off, or the thunk of his boots hitting the floor before Dib stripped the leggings down his legs.

Zim wasn't fully aroused yet, his pink, smooth cock (or _splook_ , as Dib had been informed it was properly called) barely out of its sheath, just the flat head peeking out from the slit between his legs. He knew Zim had a small degree of control over the organ; mostly it's function of being able to be pushed out of his body to dispel waste. But Dib was far more acquainted with its autonomous behaviors; the way it flushed and lengthened with blood when Zim was turned on, the slick, overly-sweet lubrication that oozed from the soft flesh and the nearly nickel-sized opening on the tip, the way it curled and squirmed, seeking the stimulation of Dib's hand or mouth.

After removing his own clothes and kneeling on the bed between Zim’s spread thighs, Dib flipped the X-Scope over his eyes and powered them on, ensuring that the new "recording" function was active.

"Like what you see, Dib-pet?" Zim teased him, arching his back sensuously, his arms resting on the bed above his head and his knees splayed out to either side.

He did, as a matter of fact. Zim was endlessly fascinating; the blend of his organic and mechanical anatomy had been a cornerstone of Dib's fixation on him since middle skool. Was it a surprise to anyone that it had developed into a fetish?

And seeing it like this was... something else. The X-Scope's scanners still didn't know what to make of Zim's inhuman organs, flashing a confused "???" in the corner of his view screen. Dib knew most by name—his squeedily-spooch, for example, which had turned out to be just a very long, very multifunctional super organ. Instead of multi-organ digestion like humans, Zim's squeedily-spooch did it all, each segment specializing in a different step. Dib had parsed the mystery of that a long time ago, which had actually resulted in being quite useful in helping Zim figure out which human foods were safe for him to eat.

A little smile curled up the corner of Dib's mouth as he scanned downward, then rearranged himself to be laying on his belly on the bed, long legs hanging off the edge, but he didn't care about that small discomfort. Not when he was far more preoccupied with licking at the head of Zim's dick where it was just barely emerged from his slit.

Zim gave a little gasp, the muscles in his legs jumping slightly, and Dib watched with equal parts fascination and arousal as the X-Scope allowed him to see the whole organ twitch a little inside of its sheath in Zim’s body. God, this was hot.

It made him lick a little harder, a little faster, Zim’s dick responding to the attention with enthusiasm, thickening and slipping out of his slit to meet the heat of Dib’s tongue until Dib was smirking around the hot, wet length filling his whole mouth.

“Such a better use for your face than your incessant talking, Dib-stink,” Zim teased him, the breathiness in his voice making a bubble of pride form in Dib’s chest despite the playful insult.

Dib didn’t bother to remove his mouth, but he did raise one hand to flip Zim off, which made Zim cackle.

“Oh you will, Dib, you most certainly will.” Zim’s fingers wrapped around Dib’s raised one, pulling his hand up toward his face until he could slide Dib’s finger into his mouth.

_Fuck,_ Dib thought, his cock twitching and a shiver running down his spine as the Irken sucked on the digit, his weirdly long, prehensile tongue wrapping around it with ease. He had such a thing for Dib’s hands, Dib had discovered; Zim constantly exploring his fingers and palms, examining the scars and creases and comparing their size in contrast to Zim’s small hands. He also, to Dib’s great pleasure, really enjoyed having Dib’s fingers inside him; whether it was his mouth or his cunt, he didn’t seem to care.

Dib, for his part, was more than happy to indulge in both, using his free hand to press behind Zim’s cock, finger slipping into the wet, tight channel hidden there. Zim’s answering whine made Dib smirk, Zim’s dick twitching and wiggling in his mouth from the added stimulation.

And _fuck_ , the _visual_ ; the X-Scope showing exactly how Zim’s channel fit snuggly around his digit, how the muscles squeezed and fluttered around the penetration with pleasure. It had the added bonus of being utterly _fascinating_.

The Irken empire did not give its people true information about their bodies; copulation was beneath them, they had smeetaries, what did the citizens need to know about sex for? So any information Zim had stored in the memory banks of his PAK or in his base’s computer were limited; just enough to help with healing major injuries, should the need arise and his PAK was unable to handle it, or had been damaged as well. There was nothing about how Zim could get aroused, how his _splook_ could be used as more than just a waste-dispelling organ, and it certainly didn’t include any information on the vagina Dib was currently rocking his finger into; an opening that Zim hadn’t even been aware he had for _years_.

Now that he was aware, however, he took great pleasure in making Dib fill it.

“More,” he heard Zim gasp, slipping Dib’s finger from his mouth only long enough to give his command.

It was not a command Dib was going to ignore, all too happy to push another finger inside him, the way he spasmed and moaned making Dib’s cock throb.

Zim whined when Dib let his squirmy cock slip from between his lips and withdrew his fingers from Zim’s mouth and pussy, taking a breather and deciding to sit back.

Dib wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, the sour-candy-sweet taste of Zim’s fluids heavy on his tongue as he got his knees under him again, looking down at his partner with captivation.

He could see Zim’s heart racing, the large, two-chambered organ working overtime, he could see the four air sacs that served as Zim’s lungs expanding and collapsing rapidly as Zim panted. Dib reached out with his hands, placing both on Zim’s chest and dragging downward; the X-Scope showing him the faint outline of his own bones as they obstructed Zim’s insides.

Dib shuddered; a little frightened at how turned on it made him to feel like he was running his hands all over Zim’s organs.

His gaze skipped further down as his hands settled on either side of Zim’s hips, framing his body as he examined the part of Zim's anatomy that neither one of them really understood just yet.

He could see Zim’s channel quivering, missing the penetration of his fingers, and Dib knew if he pushed inside it would be slick and tight. Tempting as it was, he refrained for a moment, letting himself instead analyze how everything down there connected.

The way Zim’s pussy narrowed as it went deeper was more apparent visually than by feel; a sort of inverse of the way his cock was thicker at the base, tapering up to a smaller tip. And as stupid as it was, somehow Dib hadn’t given much thought to the fact that if Zim had a vagina, he most likely had a uterus, but there it was; smaller than Zim's closed fist for sure, and pear-shaped, with four connecting, lumpy-looking tubes that had to be the Irken version of ovaries.

The realization made him take a closer look at Zim’s _splook_ as well, noticing for the first time that, similarly to humans, it was connected to both his digestive tract and what appeared to be testes, though Zim’s were internal rather than external.

Huh. Irkens really were hermaphroditic.

“Dib?” Zim’s tentative voice snapped him out of his reverie, drawing his gaze back up to his partner’s face. Seeing the inner workings of Zim’s head through the X-Scope startled him, and he fumbled for a moment before pushing the goggles up and back so he could see Zim’s features properly.

He looked anxious, his hands landing over Dib’s where he was still gripping Zim’s waist. It made Dib exhale; he hadn’t realized how shallow his breathing had become.

“Sorry,” he murmured, giving Zim a tentative smile. “Got a bit thousand yard stare, didn’t I?”

“What does that mean?”

“Zoned out. Fixated.” He stroked his hands up Zim’s sides. “You’re incredible, in case you couldn’t guess.”

Zim’s features softed, the anxious look melting into a pleased one, and he made a little click with his tongue.

“Tell Zim something he doesn’t know, Dib-pet.”

Dib laughed, bending down to kiss him, welcoming the feeling of Zim’s hands and antennae shifting through his hair. Another one of Zim’s fascinating features—the thin, black stalks sending information to Zim's brain that Dib couldn’t even begin to comprehend; and Zim had certainly tried.

He grinned against Zim's mouth when he felt one of Zim's hands slide down from his head to his chest, making its way lower and lower until his four-fingered hand wrapped around Dib's cock.

"You're leaking," Zim observed, clearly amused as he stroked, Dib letting out a soft moan. "Are you going to last long enough to satisfy me, Dib-stink?"

"Shut up." Dib bit at Zim's bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth, and it was Zim's turn to moan. "Do I ever not satisfy you? If anything I spoil you."

"Feh!" Zim dismissed, twisting his hand at the head of Dib's cock, his thumb swiping through the precum steadily leaking from the tip. "No such thing. The mighty Zim deserves only the best!"

Though time had revealed deeper, softer aspects of Zim's personality that Dib could never have imagined years ago, his cockiness had certainly remained unchanged.

"Ngh," Dib panted, hips twitching into the touch. "Sure, Space Boy."

"Wasn't the point of this to fuck Zim? Why am I still lying here, unfilled and unsatisfied?"

He was also still annoyingly demanding.

“Because you distracted me.”

“You lie!” He wrapped his legs around Dib’s waist and ducked his head under Dib’s chin, nipping his neck with another mumbled, “You lie!”

“Hey!” Dib chided, pulling back out of the reach of Zim’s mouth. Zim pouted before he seemed to remember that he still had his hand around Dib’s dick, immediately switching to just trying to slide Dib inside his opening himself. “Wait, wait! The X-Scope!”

Zim paused long enough for him to flip the goggles back down, the visor still active and recording, Zim’s internal workings filling his line of vision once more as the X-Scope settled on the bridge of his nose.

_“Now_ is the Dib ready?”

Zim was being far too pushy, Dib decided.

“Nearly,” he replied, reaching behind him to grab Zim’s ankles, unwrapping his legs from around Dib’s waist, despite Zim’s vocal and physical protest.

Perhaps it was a leftover from their years of heated antagonism, but even now, Dib took a deep satisfaction from pinning Zim down, using his superior height and weight to flip the Irken onto his belly, one hand grabbing one of Zim’s wrists, pinning it behind his back, right under his PAK, and the other fighting completely dirty by holding one of Zim’s antennae flat against the bed.

Zim gasped and cried out, whole body shivering from the stimulation to his sensitive appendage, free hand gripping the covers as Dib realigned himself and the X-Scope readjusted its focus. Thankfully, it was just as easy to see Zim’s channel this way as it was when he was on his back, and Dib bit his lip as he finally indulged in the feeling and visual of sinking inside.

“Holy shit,” was about all his mouth was capable of gasping. He knew it would be hot—that was the whole point of doing this—but _fuck_.

Zim’s cunt parted around him as he slowly pushed in, quivering and squeezing with each incremental inch that made its way inside. And Dib wasn't excessively _large_ by any means—from what he could tell he fell pretty ordinarily into the "average" category in both length and width—but watching the way Zim's channel stretched to accommodate him certainly made him feel that way.

“Oh my god, this is amazing.” He paused, finally able to watch and not just feel the way Zim’s inner muscles squeezed and fluttered, trying to draw him further in instead of letting him stop. Apparently Zim agreed with his body’s protest, growling and using what little leverage he had with his one free arm to shove roughly back.

Dib gasped again when Zim was suddenly flush against his pelvis, shocked and entranced by the way his length suddenly filled Zim up, the head of his dick butting against the closed membrane that separated Zim’s pussy from his uterus, the whole channel stretching to accommodate him even as it squeezed and spasmed at the fullness.

It felt like his brain stopped firing when Zim immediately started to move, rocking forward and backward onto his dick in jerky little thrusts that made them both gasp.

_“Move,_ idiot!” Zim’s snapped command jolted Dib out of his trance, his throat audibly swallowing when he couldn't help but do as he was told.

"Holy shit," he gasped again. It was such a simple motion; withdrawing, then pushing back in, creating friction in the hot, wet cavity that was pleasurable for them both—something so primal that it spanned species and planets. So simple and yet so hypnotizing, and Dib grunted as he forced Zim to slow down; letting go of his antenna in favor of holding tight to his hip, using his grip to keep Zim from shoving back, much to the Irken's annoyance.

“Dib!” he snapped again, turning his head and undoubtedly trying to glare at Dib over his shoulder, though the effect was completely lost through the X-Scope.

“Zim—” He released Zim’s wrist but held tight to his hip, slipping his newly freed hand under Zim’s body, fingers closing around his cock and giving a firm squeeze that made Zim moan. “—do me a favor and shut the fuck up.”

_“Ngh,_ you filthy earthworm. You stink-beast, pig-smelly—”

Dib pinched the tip of Zim’s cock, rubbing his thumb against the flat head in the exact way he knew would make Zim go boneless with a strangled sound; the hot, wet organ throbbing and squirming in his grip. Dib couldn’t help but grin, occasionally squeezing his hand as his thumb continued to work the sensitive head of Zim’s cock; if it were possible for Irkens to go cross-eyed, this would be the key to doing it, he was sure. It was so delicious, watching Zim pant and shake and lose his mind when Dib touched him just right, fucked him just right.

“That’s it, Space Boy.” Dib let his hips resume their slow thrusts, his breath shallow and panting as he watched his cock fill Zim’s cunt over and over, watched the rippling squeezes of his channel trying to grip Dib tight. “You’re going to shut up and let me make you come.”

The fact that Zim was too overwhelmed to snark back at him made satisfaction coil deep in Dib’s belly, his smirk spreading a little wider, his hips picking up speed and force despite himself—he couldn’t help it, rendering Zim speechless was always a turn on. Dib, however, couldn’t stop talking.

“God, you’re fucking incredible.” He could feel and see Zim getting tighter, clamping down harder around his length, sending amazing pleasure racing up his spine like electric shocks. “You’re so tight, Zim, you love having my cock in you, don’t you?”

The high pitched whine from Zim’s throat was all the answer he received, and all the answer he wanted from the little alien. “I know you do, Zim. I know because your sweet little cunt never wants to let me go, does it? It holds on as long as it can, begging me to stay and just keep filling you up with cum.”

Zim’s cock was absolutely dripping in his hand, making a mess of the bed under him, throbbing and wiggling into the squeeze of Dib’s fingers and the constant rub of his thumb against the head.

“Fuck.” Zim was close, he could sense it, but he couldn’t see everything he wanted to with Zim like this; he couldn’t see his heart or all of his airsacks, he couldn’t see his splook.

Zim literally yelled when Dib withdrew, slamming his fist on the mattress in frustration until Dib flipped him back onto his back, hiking Zim’s legs up onto his shoulders before hurriedly pushing back inside.

“Don’t worry,” Dib panted, eyes nearly fluttering closed at the way Zim’s channel squeezed and spasmed as he sank back in to the hilt. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

It was a struggle not to let his eyes slip shut as his pleasure rapidly started to mount, the edge of orgasm creeping closer and closer with every hard jolt of his hips. He needed to see Zim come first, he needed to witness that slick pink channel desperately ripple and milk his length with everything it had, needed to see how the muscles near Zim’s entrance would seize and clamp down, keeping him inside until it was satisfied he had given it everything he had.

“Touch yourself,” Dib breathed the command, his hands too busy holding tight to Zim’s hips, preventing the force of his thrusts from pushing Zim up the bed. “Touch yourself, I want to see your cock come all over me.”

Zim fucking _whimpered_ , one hand gripping the sheet for dear life as the other obeyed, his hand a blur with the rapid strokes up and down his length.

Dib swore for a moment that his heartbeat matched Zim's, both of their pulses racing, Dib's gaze trying to watch every change in Zim's body simultaneously as the Irken suddenly shouted and fell apart.

He was so fucking noisy; he was always noisy, he had been noisy in every way since they day Dib had met him, and this was certainly no different. Only this was a kind of noisy that made Dib's cock throb, his stomach tensing at the sensation of Zim locking up around him.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He couldn't move, the muscles at Zim's entrance clamping down around the base of his cock and keeping him tight inside as the rest of his cunt did its fucking best to yank Dib's climax out of him in a rippling, squeezing wave.

_"Shit,"_ he cursed again as it succeeded; he couldn't believe how hot it was to be able to _see_ for himself the way Zim's pussy pulsed and tightened, drawing him in as deep as it could as hard as it could, doing its damndest to make sure Dib stayed inside as Zim's own cock spurted pulse after pulse of his clear, thin cum all over them.

Dib both loved and hated in turns the way that Zim's orgasm _just kept going_. He swore that one of these days he was going to start using a stopwatch to time it, maybe make some charts to track the average time, see if different positions or stimulation made them longer or shorter. All he knew was that it seemingly had stages; a hard, high peak of sensation, a rush of pleasure, ejaculation from Zim's _splook_ while his vaginal muscles spasmed and clamped down around anything that might be inside it. It had to be over a minute in duration, Dib felt sure, where he had to do his best to endure the overwhelming stimulation of being held hostage inside Zim's rippling, squeezing cunt without absolutely losing his mind from the overload of sensation.

The sharp peak was followed by a more mellow plateau, stage two leaving Dib no less held hostage by what he teasingly referred to as Zim's "steel trap pussy," but it marked the beginning of the decline in intensity of Zim's inner muscles trying to coax more from Dib's spent dick.

It also happened to be the stage where Zim had the potential to be far more affectionate than he usually was, and while Dib would never admit to it, he leaned into those bouts of affection for as long as Zim would let him.

Which was why when Zim reached up for him as he weakly tried to move his knees down from Dib's shoulders, Dib decided that was enough of the X-Scope. He pulled it off his head, blinking rapidly for a moment at the change before turning them off and tossing them to the side.

"Okay," he murmured, sliding Zim's legs off his shoulders and momentarily letting him hook his ankles in the small of Dib's back. "Okay, hold on."

He slid his hands under Zim's shoulders, holding firmly as he pulled Zim upright into his lap. It made Zim gasp, but Dib wrapped his arms around him reassuringly with a little smile. "I got you, Space Boy."

A bit of delicate shifting and repositioning—being careful not to jostle them to prevent some uncomfortable tugging at the point they were joined—and Dib achieved his goal, finally settling on his back on the bed with Zim on top of him.

"Mmph," Zim huffed, tucking his head under Dib's chin, his antenna twitching a little against the side of Dib's head and his hands pressed against Dib's ribcage. On either side of Dib's hips, Zim's knees squeezed reflexively as his channel continued to give random spasms and squeezes around Dib's trapped cock.

It made Dib gasp and twitch every time despite himself, trying not to tighten his hands where they were laying on the back of Zim's neck and the small of his back. Distantly, he wondered how long it was going to take Zim's body to release him this time around.

"Are you satisfied, Dib-pet?" Zim eventually mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Your little X-Scope experiment. Did it satisfy you?"

"Oh. Yeah, absolutely."

Zim pushed up slightly, reaching for the X-Scope where Dib had tossed it aside and putting it on. A moment of fiddling and he seemed to achieve whatever he was trying to do, resting his chin on Dib's pec with his antennae at a relaxed half-mast.

Naturally, Dib couldn't help but run his finger along one, the antenna reflexively twitching away. Dib followed it, capturing the delicate appendage between his fingers and stroking gently from base to tip as Zim tried very hard to ignore him.

_"Dib!"_ He eventually smacked Dib's hand away, and Dib chortled as he decided to cradle the back of Zim's head in his hand instead.

"What are you doing?" He asked, rubbing his thumb against Zim's skull.

"Watching the recording, what else would I be doing?"

"I dunno... analyzing my skull for weak points?"

That made Zim snicker with a devilish grin. "Now that you mention it, that's an excellent idea."

Dib rolled his eyes with a chuff, though he knew Zim couldn't see him. "Yeah, yeah, love to see you try."

"Perhaps I will, Dib-stink. I need some target practice."

Dib chuffed again, shaking his head and letting his eyes close.

Zim gave a couple thoughtful hums as he watched what Dib had recorded, and for some reason that started to make Dib feel nervous. Like Zim was... judging. Either Dib's desire to wear the X-Scope to begin with or what he had focused on once they started recording. Which was probably silly, really; Zim had been on board with the idea, he knew what Dib wanted from this.

Dib opened his eyes when Zim sat back, and for a second he got a little lost in the view; admiring the way Zim looked sitting astride his hips, abdomen wet and messy with his own cum as the Irken removed the X-Scope and tossed it back down on the bed, looking thoughtful.

"Alright?" Dib absentmindedly stroked his hands up Zim's sides, then back down along his chest and belly, completely uncaring of the slick fluids still smeared all over his skin.

"Zim is always fine." Zim waved a hand dismissively, then shifted experimentally, seeing if his body was relaxed enough to let Dib withdrawal; it was, and he bit his lip as he lifted up and off, then settled on his back beside Dib.

"You sure?"

_"Yes,_ Dib-worm. Merely thinking. I should integrate that video into the computer's bio-database. It might be useful."

Dib felt color rise to his face is a rapid flush. "W-what? Why?"

Zim always got far too much amusement from Dib's discomfort, which was crystal clear in the way he turned his head to look at him, a smirk curling up the corners of his mouth. "Where you not the one who said studying my biological reactions to sexual stimuli could be beneficial?"

Dib hated it when Zim used his own words against him. "Well... yeah."

"Then I see no reason why not."

Dib's cheeks got hotter, flustered that he had no counter to that besides "because I'd prefer not to have video that includes my dick be part of your computer system forever." Of course he couldn't tell Zim that, the teasing would be merciless.

"Besides," Zim continued, "it will be interesting to see the results side-by-side, when it's my turn."

_"Your_ turn?"

"Of course. Zim has done his research, Dib-pet. Males of your species engage in receptive sex all the time, though I must say what you call your 'anal orifice' is woefully lacking in natural lubrication. You're lucky my species is not so inadequate."

Dib really didn't think it was possible for his face to get any redder, nor for Zim's shit-eating grin to get any wider. He had to confess, however, that this was not the first time his mind had considered the thought of Zim's slick, wiggling cock filling and fucking him.

"We'll see, Zim."

"I _know_ , Dib."

Zim was far too insufferably smug, so Dib rolled on top of him, laying his full weight on the Irken just to hear Zim grunt and feel him squirm under him in his attempt to escape.

"Dib-beast!" Zim growled, leaving scratches along Dib's ribs in retaliation for being squished. "Release me at once!"

"Nuh-uh." Dib nuzzled his mouth against Zim's neck, kissing and lightly nipping until Zim shuddered.

If Zim wanted to, if he truly wanted Dib off of him, it would be easy, even like this, to get a boost from his PAK legs to dislodge Dib entirely. They both knew that. Yet Zim continued to simply half-heartedly wiggle and squirm, huffing and grunting for show while Dib's mouth worked his way up, eventually pressing a kiss where Zim's ear would be, were he human.

With an exaggerated sigh he eventually relaxed, wrapping his arms around Dib's chest. Shortly after, Dib could feel Zim's antennae pressing against the top of his head, tangling themselves in the weirdly aggressive cowlick he had never managed to tame.

He would never ask, and he knew Zim would never offer the information, but he had his suspicions that it was a fairly intimate gesture, by Irken standards. Which always made Dib's insides feel a little more gooey than he was used to, despite himself.

"You know," Dib murmured, "the last time I used those goggles, you went on an organ-stealing spree."

That made Zim cackle, lightly scratching his fingertips along Dib's back. "Oh I recall, Dib-thing. And as usual, Zim was victorious and you were made a fool."

Dib bit his shoulder, making Zim squawk and flail in indignation.

"You looked like a big fat tick or something. All bloated up with stolen human bits."

"Including yours," Zim added smugly, scratching Dib's back with more force to get back at him for the bite.

Yes, having his lungs replaced with that stupid mooing toy had made for an extremely annoying day. Frankly, he was still shocked that he had woken up the next morning to find his lungs restored. He was surprised that everyone had gotten their respective organs back, as a matter of fact; when he had confronted Zim about it, the Irken had merely shrugged. _"What use are they to me, Dib-pig? Your human nurse was fooled, that was all I required. I don't need your disgusting entrails stinking up my base."_

"Come to think of it," Dib murmured, a realization suddenly dawning on him, making him smirk against Zim's neck. "I guess that was technically the first time you ever had me inside you."

Zim chortled, and this time he was the one to use his teeth, laying several bites along Dib's shoulder and digging fresh scratches into his back that made Dib hiss.

"Shut up, Dib-stink."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Zim has four fingers. My logic is that in cartoon world, Dib has four fingers so Zim having one less gives him three. Therefore, in real life where Dib has five, one less for Zim means four. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://my-squeedily-spooch.tumblr.com) or my [NSFW IZ twitter.](https://twitter.com/MySpooch)


End file.
